


Untouchable

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	Untouchable

Peter知道讓Hector冷靜下來的方式有很多種，比如讓他獨處一下，比如讓他喝點酒，比如讓他睡個覺。他一直認為是不充足的休息才讓對方總是如此憔悴，長期下來更是精神不佳。Peter也知道有時候是必須三個方法同是進行，對方才會冷靜下來。

但他從來沒想過對方想要體驗這個。

畢竟，他可是一直認為Hector只是個擁有女裝癖的直男。

在他看見Hector親吻一個女生時，他放心了不少，的确有些人是要靠著感情這路來走出陰霾跟一些疾病。他有時也不得否認愛情的偉大，是吧？

Hector告訴他那是他的女朋友，也算是有名的模特兒。之後的故事Peter沒聽清楚，因為Hector又忍不住的往廁所吐了，在他好不容易吃下一個三明治後。

Peter認為Hector需要一個人來照顧他。這點他跟Hector談過，但他也不知道為什麼那次對方突然歇斯底里起來，甚至罵自己是無賴，還灑了一床單的紅酒。

可能是躁鬱症突然發作，Peter是這麼給自己解釋的。連醫生都說過心裡疾病不好控制，能讓病患冷靜下來是最好的減緩方法，並且定期吃藥。

Hector吃藥倒是從不喝水，他會反胃他說過。紅酒成了他的一部分，病狀又多了一個酗酒症。Peter看著自己寫的紀錄，真希望一槍把自己蹦了。

然後事情就這麼發生了。

剛出浴的Hector裹著沒繫好帶子的浴袍，跑來找他。他身上的酒味沒剛才這麼重，但滿臉通紅的樣子還是說明他還沒醒酒。

Peter不太喜歡Hector喝太多酒，這會讓他酒醒時又會拼命的喝，一直惡性循環下去。但他的确認為對方酒醉的樣子很吸引人，可能真的是受他母親的影響，Hector在喝醉時會表現像個女人。

他會挑逗Peter，像是一個經驗老道的倡妓。在他耳邊說著那些低俗小說裡頭才會出現的話，用他粉嫩的嘴唇親吻Peter的臉頰，並且帶有色情意味的朝他的耳垂吹氣，有時甚至會把手伸入對方的衣服裡，撫摸對方的胸肌。 

通常Hector做完上述的事情後，會用著一臉理所當然的表情看著Peter，並且命令他把自己抱回床上。Peter也都習慣了。

有一次當Peter跟他說自己手上還有未完成的事情，沒時間陪他玩這些把戲。

之後就是紙張碎裂的聲音。Hector用他塗上黑色指甲油的手指－一如往常的歌德風－扣住那些毫無反擊能力的紙張，在Peter的注視下慢慢將這些印有重要資訊的紙撕毀。

“現在你沒有這些事情了。”Hector將手上的碎片灑在地上，並拿起才剛開封過的紅酒，欣賞Peter皺起的眉頭，“可以把我抱到床上去了嗎，Peter？”

Peter也一直拿出他引以為傲的冷靜來面對。他也只是把對方抱回床上，並想著待會要去哪裡找掃把。

“抱我。”Hector握著他正要抽離的手，“那些事情真的很無聊，我想要你陪我。”他的臉依舊紅潤，眼瞼上掛著不知道是水氣還是眼淚的水滴。

“陪我，Peter。”Hector握住Peter環繞著他的手臂，又像是小貓那樣的舔著上頭的汗液。

事情終究爆發，但是這並不讓人感覺突然。猶如Hector病狀，隨著一天天的增長，一天天的難以控制。

Peter知道有天一定會發生，這也只是時間上的問題罷了。

Hector像隻黑貓一樣，當Peter又被桌上未完成的資料所苦惱時，他慢慢撫上對方僵硬的肢體，並在胸膛附近停了下來。Peter看了一眼Hector，對方的手指正在襯衫上的鈕扣活動著，黑色的指甲撓著解開來的衣服，Hector在Peter結實的胸肌上吻了幾下。

Peter想要說話，Hector卻輕按住他的喉嚨，並做出一個噓聲的動作。他親吻著Peter，有時是臉頰，有時是他的眼睛，手更是抵上了他的胸膛，不願讓Peter離開。Hector帶著濃厚的酒氣，整個人像是剛從滿是紅酒的浴池裡起來。

“好了，Hector，這已經夠了。我把你抱回床上，好嗎？”他說，“已經很晚了，你應該要睡了。”

“我不想睡覺，我也睡不著。”Hector回答他，一時厭惡的看著Peter，但又露出個笑容，並且在對方耳朵邊說：“你不想要嗎？”

Peter這時才意識到Hector已經爬上這狹窄的單人沙發，他的一個膝蓋正抵到了自己沉重的鼠蹊部。對，他該死的因為這些挑逗，硬了。

Hector的手很小，比一般的成年男子要小的多，又因為經常保養的關係，他的手看起來就像是少女那般細嫩，甚至有時跟他握手，還可以聞到淡淡的香氣。

那樣好看的手此時卻在自己的褲襠上磨蹭著。

“你不想要？”Hector說，“你都快頂到我了。”

就在Hector要解開Peter的褲子時，後者將兩人的位置移到了浴室裡頭。他將Hector打橫的抱起，聽到對方在自己懷裡驚呼一聲，他甚至會掙扎，Peter只好盡量不要讓他從自己的懷裡滑落。

Peter沒把人丟到浴缸裡，而是打開淋浴間的門，把人摔到冰冷的磁磚牆上－Hector為此叫了聲－並打開了花灑。剛出來的冷水瞬間把兩人身上的衣服都打濕了，Peter依舊穿著他的襯衫、馬甲跟西裝褲，而Hector只有一件浴袍。

冷水似乎澆熄了Hector剛才的熱情，但他卻還沒甦醒，只是靠著身後的牆壁，努力把自己身上的浴袍脫掉。

“Hector！”Peter極力想控制Hector的行為，於是他把對方的雙手扣在牆上，“你到底在幹嘛！”他在淋浴間裡對著Hector大吼。他很久沒有對他發飆了，似乎從來沒有，一直都是他讓著Hector做他想做的事情。

“我只是想要你抱我而已！”Hector吼道，他甚至開始在Peter的禁錮下顫抖起來。“我想要你像是對待那些女人一樣抱我！”

“我已經抱過你很多次了，Hector。”Peter將近無奈的說道，“這還不夠嗎？”

“不是那種抱。”Hector深呼吸了一下，他的眼瞼在Peter的注視下紅了起來，像是一隻垂死掙扎的魚，努力跳出這種令他缺氧的場面。

“我要你操我，Peter。”他有些含糊的說道，眼睛裡的淚滴落了下來，與濕冷的水流混合一體。

Hector以為Peter會拒絕他，而Peter只是靜靜的脫去身上的衣服，並把Hector身上的濕漉漉的浴袍褪去。他們兩個現在是全裸的面對彼此。

Hector顯然對這樣的場面有些難為情，尤其是對第一次看到Peter裸體這事。對方比自己來的大隻，而平時藏在衣服底下的肉體，沒了遮蔽，Peter給人的感覺就像是露出原型的野獸。

Hector能看到對方直挺的陰莖正對著自己。

“轉過身去。”Peter說，“如果疼就跟我說。”

“你會，會停止下來嗎？”Hector吞了一下口水，在他背對Peter時，被身後傳來的壓迫感弄的有些難受。事實上，這是他第一次做這個。雖然他沒跟Peter坦誠，後者卻早已知道這件事了。

“不，我不會。”Peter臉上毫無情緒的說，他順勢關上了花灑，“我只會讓你舒服一點。”

他靠近了Hector的臀部，並用手指去按壓對方因緊張而過於僵硬的肌肉。他得先讓Hecht完全信任自己，這不只是嘴上說的那樣，他要Hector的全部。

全身都屬於濕滑狀態的Hector，顯然在這種姿勢下難以站立。他幾乎把力氣都用在支撐自己身上，導致當Peter刺入一根手指時，他忍不住的低吟起來，本能的抗拒這種異樣的，他從未體驗過的感覺。

“放鬆一點，Hector。”Peter說，顯然他這句命令的話又讓Hector的穴口更緊了，“我需要你放鬆。”

Hector喘了幾聲，便把自己靠在牆壁上，Peter用另一隻手扶著前者的懸在半空中的腰，將自己的手指往深處推進。等到Hector較能適應後，Peter便加入了兩根手指，這次並沒有像剛才這麼緩慢，而是直接的頂到深處。

“這樣可以嗎？”Peter問，他看著不發一語的Hector，發現對方只是忙於爭奪氧氣罷了。他調整自己的速度，希望Hector能夠享受在其中，像是在進行一場美好的交媾。

兩根手指的擴張下，對於還是處男的Hector來說，是非常容易到達自己的敏感點，對方幾乎不需要有太多餘的動作，就能讓他感到比痛覺更明顯的快感。

而就只是前戲的擴張，Hector卻射了一次。他在高潮迎來的當下，不禁大叫了起來，隨後黏稠的精液順著自己酸軟的大腿流淌而下，猶如水滴滴落的聲音在淋浴間裡頭是多麼的清晰且羞恥。

在當Peter的陰莖磨蹭起Hector的穴口時，這提醒了後者還沒有結束。

穴口再次因為異物的入侵而敞開，先前的擴張遠遠不夠，還是讓Hector發出痛苦的哀嚎，甚至讓他想用跪下的方式來逃離。Peter順勢壓住他的身體，令他的上半身貼在冰冷的磁磚上頭，挺立的乳頭也更甚難受。

“你不能這麼自私，Hector。”Peter說，“這是兩個人的事。”

像是給Hector一個應有的教訓，Peter在對方白皙的肩膀上留下了一個鮮紅色的齒痕，並對前者的痛呼感到滿意。溫柔是必須的，對Hector這種處男來說；處罰也是必須的，對Hector想要逃跑的行為來說。

Peter挺身，將陰莖緩慢進入到對方溫熱的穴口中，並開始抽插。他能感受到對方穴口裡的皺摺，以及那股想把自己的陰莖往外排出的斥力，對方的身軀對自己來說是太小了，還不足以嘗試這樣。就以剛才的高潮來說，這明顯會讓Hector受到不可避免的傷害。

但他無法停下，就如他說的，這是兩個人的事情。

他只好一邊按摩對方僵硬的肌肉，一邊挺入自己，好讓Hector能感受到些微的安慰。

Hector的呻吟聲十分悅耳，雖然有時是受不了的罵聲跟吼叫，卻還是非常的好聽，可能是他本身的鼻音，抑或是在快感下刺激而出來的。 

就在一次撞擊中，那完美的頂到了Hector的前列腺，他的呻吟參雜了哭聲，快感開始存在於自己痙攣而起的腹部，他懇求的對身後的人說：“求你了，讓我高潮。”

Peter按壓著他快爆發的小孔，並用牙齒在對方凸起的背骨磨蹭著，無不處在給Hector最致命的快感。

最後他放開禁錮對方的手，任由那些溫熱的液體在自己的手裡釋放出來。自己也射入了那緊實的穴口之中，感受來自對方體內的高潮。Hector被那些精液弄到直哆嗦，在Peter的懷裡打顫。他已經夠了，這甚至超過了他的承受範圍。

Peter沒有打算結束，他將自己軟了幾分的陰莖抽出，並伸出另一隻手壓著對方的穴口，防止裡頭的精液流出。這是個赤裸的邀請，適當的按摩可以讓他恢復過來，為下次的高潮做準備。

而Hector無法拒絕，他整個人都給了Peter，他連高潮也都是由對方決定。Peter細吻著他的腰窩，告訴他好好享受過程。 

他們換了姿勢，原因是Hector的大腿已經失去力氣了。Peter將Hector翻了個身，把後者靠在牆壁上，雙手按住他的腰部，把對方固定在濕滑的磁磚牆上。

他想吻Hector，想嚐嚐他唇瓣的味道，想看他因為接吻而缺氧的樣子。就在Peter的臉湊向他時，Hector卻用手保持著兩人間的距離，並像是在遮掩什麼的將手掌放在Peter的眼睛上。

“不要吻我。”Hector說，他的聲音聽起來有些無力，甚至參雜著哭腔，“繼續做就好，我不想要這個。”

為了讓過程更順利一些，Peter將吻落在了對方的鎖骨上，並緩慢的推進自己，再次讓Hector咬緊自己的陰莖。他得承諾自己說的話，不能讓Hector感受到多餘的痛苦，如果真的不想要吻的話，那麼不要也罷。

順著先前的精液，這次推進一下子就能頂到深處，Hector因此發出變調的呻吟，並用指甲在對方的背上留下痕跡，甚至抓出了血。Peter不在乎這些傷害，再次進入穴口的感受讓他頭皮發麻， 腦中只剩下交媾時的快感而已。

在看到自己也起了反應時，Hector尖叫了起來，空氣中瀰漫著Peter身上的麝香味跟兩人的汗味，他緩慢的呼吸著，發覺自己離瘋狂差不了多少。

Peter的陰莖填滿著自己，容納不下的穴口吞吐著些許精液與腸液，Hector忘情的在Peter的身上留下些痕跡，他吻在對方的脖子上，他的力氣太小了，只能留下一點的紅痕，卻不放棄的用舌頭在上頭描摹那不明顯的痕跡。

對方似乎被這樣的動作逗樂了，Peter低沉的笑聲響起，便加快了自己抽送的速度。

而在高潮來臨時，Peter貼近了Hector的脖子，將溫熱的氣息全噴灑在對方的頸部上，並用牙齒留下一個顯眼的痕跡，像是給Hector一個示範。雖然他知道Hector的力氣無法在自己的身上留下一個明顯的吻痕。

他再次填滿了對方，並看著對方的精液弄髒彼此的小腹跟大腿。

令人滿意的一次交媾。Peter這麼想著，他將有些昏過去的Hector用了花灑清潔乾淨，並幫對方裹上了新的浴袍，像是他平常弄髒床單時的處理方式一樣。

他把Hector抱回床上，並將坎燈打開，看著微弱的燈光照映在對方安然的睡顏上。他沒有吻對方的嘴唇，一切照著Hector希望的那樣，他操了他，並達到了完美的高潮，甚至不只一次。

Peter在離開床上時，低頭吻了Hector的眼瞼，並不外乎的嚐到了鹹味。


End file.
